


Colors of life

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Thiam Half Birthday 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Ghosting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colorblindness, First Kiss, First Meetings, Happy Ending, M/M, The Game of Life, Theo mopes, Thiam Half Birthday, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Only when you meet your soulmate, you are able to see colors. The first color Theo sees is blue.





	Colors of life

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the Thiam half-birthday. Today: The Game of Life  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> All mistakes are mine.

The first thing Theo saw was blue. Bright, crystal blue. Clear blue eyes were staring back at him, opened wide, as they mirrored Theo's own astonishment and elation. Blue quickly became Theo's favorite color.

The next thing he saw was pink. The beautiful boy staring back at him had rosy cheeks, from running. That was the only reason they were in this situation in the first place: He had been running down the street and ran into Theo, who had just come out of a coffee shop. His fresh coffee had fallen to the ground, but neither of them had cared. The colors suddenly blooming everywhere were just too important. After all, one meets his soulmate only once for the first time. The rosy cheeks of Theo's soulmate were accompanied by dusty pink lips that looked entirely too alluring. Theo just wanted to kiss them.

"I'm Liam. "

"T-Theo. "

They smiled at each other for a few moments, before Liam looked at his wristwatch and cursed violently.

"Shit, I gotta go. I am really sorry, but I've got to go. "

Liam was about to start running again, but Theo grabbed his hand, holding him back.

"Wait, let me give you my number first. "

"Oh, yeah right. "

Quickly, Theo dug a pen out of his bag and scribbled his number on Liam's hand.

"Text me? " Theo asked shyly.

"Of course. " Liam replied, giving Theo a blinding smile.

* * *

"Theo, don't be such a downer. "

"My soulmate hates me, Corey. "

"It's been two days, T. Don't worry. He'll text you soon enough."

"Exactly! It's been two days! Why hasn't he texted me already? "

Corey sighed.

"Well, didn't you say he looked really stressed? "

"Yeah... But for two whole days? "

"I don't know what to say, Theo. I'm sure he has a valid reason. "

"What if he doesn't want me? " Theo whined.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would he not want you? "

"Maybe he doesn't like guys..."

"As your step-brother, who likes guys, I can assure you: You are hot enough to turn straight guys gay. "

Theo had to chuckle.

"Thanks, Cor. "

Then his eyes widened.

"What if he couldn't read what I wrote on his hand? "

"Dude, you have like the neatest handwriting. "

"He was so cute..."

"I know, T. You've told me already. "

Suddenly Theo sat up, looking excitedly at his step-brother.

"You know what I just thought of? "

Corey eyed Theo warily, familiar with Theo's spontaneous ideas.

"No? "

"I'm just gonna hang around the place where we met. I'm gonna go right now. "

"What are you going to do if you don't see him today? "

"Then I'll go back tomorrow. "

* * *

Theo did go back the next day. And the next. And the day after. Despite Corey's protests, Theo returned for one and a half weeks to the same spot, spending his time at one of the outdoor tables of the coffee shop. But to no avail. Liam didn't show up. So, Theo had to give up and he went back to moping. Theo alternated between wasting away on the couch and working out obsessively. Until Corey put a stop to it. He was really worried about his brother and tried to pull him out of his moods. Unfortunately, Theo was a stubborn, little shit sometimes, which eventually even let the patient, kind Corey to get mad:

A couple of weeks after Theo had met (and lost) Liam, Corey met his soulmate too and naturally went to Theo to gush about him. Even though Theo was very happy for his brother, he couldn't muster up enough enthusiasm to properly show his happiness. And that was the last straw for Corey.

"You know what, Theo? I have enough! This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and you are ruining it! I know you feel sad right now, because of Liam, but you are acting pathetic. Now move your sorry ass off that sofa and take a fucking shower. Then you will dress properly and leave the house with me to meet my soulmate. " Corey ranted.

Theo was gaping at him shocked before he averted his eyes.

"Okay, you're right... I'm sorry. "

Half an hour later, Corey and Theo were on their way to a bar, awkward silence between them. In front of the bar, Corey turned to Theo and said:

"I'm sorry, Theo. I didn't mean to yell at you. "

"I think I needed that kick in the ass. I mean, fuck that guy. I'm hot, I'm young, I don't need him. Now let's go meet your boy."

Corey grinned at his brother.

"I bet you'll love him. "

Together they went into the dimly lit bar and Corey pointed at a table close to the bar.

"That's him. Next to the small guy. That must be his friend."

Theo looked at the table Corey was pointing at.

"He looks cute. "

"I know. " Corey sounded proud.

They walked over to them and Corey's mate and his friend stood up to greet him. Corey's soulmate hugged Corey shyly, before turning to Theo, introducing himself. But Theo barely listened as his attention was on the friend. And crystal blue eyes were blinking back at him.

"It's you. " Theo said astonished.

Liam's face broke out in a huge grin.

"It's me. "

"You didn't text. " Theo said petulantly and Liam's face fell.

"I know! Oh my god I am so sorry. When we met, I really had to get to a practical exam and you know I'm studying to become a veterinarian and I spilled ethanol over my hands and your number got off. I'm really sorry. I tried finding you but I didn't find you on any social media or in the phone book. I know I could have..."

Theo interrupted Liam by pulling him into a bruising kiss. When they broke apart, Liam looked dazedly up at Theo, who said:

"Next time, I'll text you. "

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short and sweet. I hope you like it. (No but seriously is it just me or are these stories getting shorter every time?)  
> Tell me what you think. Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
